


Emotional dicks and whatnot

by AnnaNSmith



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blowjobs, Communication, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Orgy, POV Mickey Milkovich, Possessive Behavior, Season/Series 11, deep rooted love guys, from orgy to monogamy, handjobs, s11e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNSmith/pseuds/AnnaNSmith
Summary: Fix-it (11x07): From orgy to monogamy.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Mickey Milkovich/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 187





	Emotional dicks and whatnot

**Author's Note:**

> While I commend the boys for being so solid in their relationship that they can explore some open sex together, I personally would have preferred for them to stay strictly monogamous. I believe that would have made perfectly sense too, but alas here we are. Since we thankfully don't know how the orgy went, I went and wrote this little fill-in. Please be aware they do engage in explicit sexual activities with the other men at that orgy in the beginning, but it will end in just the two of them and they return to the monogamous status-quo.
> 
> One personal note to share my misery about the newest canon development: I was absolutely, horribly devastated about Mickey not liking to get rimmed. My world. Shattered. I was a sobbing mess. Since I am a mostly canon compliant writer who loves for their characters to engage in a little rimming, this has basically destroyed me. I took that knife and stabbed it in my heart when I wrote this into this fic, but honestly I might take the liberty and just ignore that canon fact in the future. I need beauty in the world. That being specifically Mickey getting his ass eaten out. (Never let my mom read this.)

Mickey was never really aware of how much logistics go into executing an orgy. Porn always made it look so easy when in fact it’s a lot of rearranging limbs, unspoken communication,  and the ever present passing on of that one bottle of lube .  Like seriously? How are they not better prepared for this shit? Mickey thought this is a standing Friday night all-out orgy thing. You’d think they had more lube at hand. Not that he needs it anyway. Spit is free and always available. Though he regrets having thrown Ian under  the bus earlier by saying he is the one who doesn’t like getting rimmed, because he’s had to buck off three  wandering tongues already  that wanted to loosen him up . He doesn’t like Ian putting his tongue in there, he sure as hell won’t let anybody else lick his asshole.  The tongue moves lower and wraps around his nuts and, okay, Mickey is not opposed to that particular sensation. Very eager and sloppy. He lets out a stuttered exhale and then a yelp when whoever is currently between his legs – no, he did not bother to learn all their gay names – practically gobbles both his balls down like  almost unhinging one’s jaw is just something you learn in homo 101.

He hears a quiet, familiar chuckle next to him and sees Ian watch his reaction in amusement.  Mickey glares at him.  He’s  currently got two twinks fawning all over him, because of course they are all just desperate to get a taste of his Roman god like husband. He’s practically vibing that dom top daddy energy  and those putty bottoms are just gravitating toward him. As if they could handle Ian if he went all out. They kiss and lick over his chest and neck while they play with his dick in their hands simultaneously.  Yeah, that’s right, bitches. Takes two hands to wrap around his husband’s monster dick. He has the feeling Ian knows exactly what he’s thinking when he notices him chuckling into the skin in front of him while having his eyes solely trained on him.

He is about to roll his eyes when he startles and lists a little forward on his hands and knees as he’s suddenly got a finger pushed inside of him. Oh, okay. Yeah, that feels good. And that second finger definitely feels even better.  Between that and what the sloppy Joe guy between his legs is doing, he can feel his dick filling  out in his hand.  Closing his eyes, he bites his lip on a satisfied exhale  as he casually strokes his dick.

Somebody grabs him by his head and presses  his mouth on Mickey’s and he’s about to reflexively jerk back, because fuck no, if he likes something less than strangers licking  into  his asshole, it’s strangers licking into his mouth, but then he immediately relaxes, because he knows those big warm hands and the familiar press of lips. He’d recognize them anywhere. Even blindly in the sea of dicks he’s currently in. The corner of his lips rise into a small smile and  he slips his tongue into Ian’s mouth. Ian groans possessively and tilts Mickey’s face in order to aggressively lick into him. Moaning in appreciation, Mickey holds onto his husband  and pulls him further down toward him.

When they open their eyes, they take a moment to stare at each other, their faces still so close they can feel each other’s breath hit their lips. Ian cards his fingers softly through  his hair as he  idly takes Mickey in. He  brushes his thumb gently over Mickey’s cheek as he lets his eyes wander o ver his face. Forgotten are the other hands and mouths and dicks, all Mickey can concentrate on is the way Ian looks  at  and holds him. He lets out a helpless quiet exhale and then attacks Ian’s lips again. Hungrily, he kisses him and Ian is right there to reciprocate, cupping his face as he presses into him. 

Parting with a quiet, longing moan, Mickey leans back. Ian’s eyes catch on the two guys in front of them. One  leaning back against  a bunch of seating pillows while the other is going down on him. It’s a big dick, even if not nearly as big as Ian’s, and the guy has problems swallowing him down. He gets about halfway down before he has to pull off again. The guy with the half wet dick, gently cards his fingers through the other dude’s hair and smiles encouragingly. He pulls him up  into his arms , starts stroking his dick, and kisses him.

Ian tilts his head toward Mickey. Mickey stares back, raising his eyebrow.  Ian gives him this open, questioningly look for a moment before he jerks his head toward the guy. Now Mickey is the one tilting his head contemplatively as he looks between Ian and the other guy. He makes this  _sure_ motion and Ian smiles curiously. He puts his hand around Mickey’s nape and squeezes once. Mickey moves forward and catches the guy’s eyes, then looks down at his dick and back up again as he licks the corner of his lips.  The guy smiles invitingly and spreads his legs. Mickey looks at the second dude, who watches with rapt attention, and raises a cocky eyebrow before he leans down and swallows him down in one go. If there is one thing Mickey has gotten rid off, it’s his pesky gag reflex. Kinda had to with Ian’s monster dick. He loves sucking Ian’s dick. The whole glorious nine inches.  Nothing could keep him from swallowing him down, not even his body’s natural defense mechanisms. Mickey wants all of it and  he wants to choke on it.  He’s had a lot of fun with Ian’s dick over the last ten years, making him pretty much a cocksucking expert. A dick this size is hardly a challenge.

The guy moans dramatically loud and Mickey restrains himself from rolling his eyes. While working his dick, he glances over to Ian who grins. Mickey raises an eyebrow, because that is all he can do right now, but Ian simply keeps grinning and then looks over to the guy who has succumbed to an aria of  loud, theatrical, effeminate moaning. Jesus, somebody needs to put a cock in that mouth  to shut him up . The guy meets Ian’s eyes, looking as if in awe and then they both look down at him. Ian brushes his hand over his shoulder and lets his fingers affectionately squeeze Mickey’s nape again. He shares a look with him while Ian’s hand moves further to the back of his head and Mickey can read him like an open book. You’d think they’d partake in orgies every week. Ian doesn’t ask, verbally or non-verbally, and Mickey doesn’t have to answer. The hold around the back of his head tightens and then he’s pushed down. Mickey goes easily  and lets himself be forced along the length of the guy’s dick.  Ian sets the pace and Mickey submits to his directions. His own dick twitches in excitement and he hums a little which has the guy completely lose it. Mickey catches the way Ian shoots the guy a cocky, proud look and Mickey would snort out a laugh if his mouth wasn’t currently full of dick.

They must have had a bit of an audience there for a while, because his ass wasn’t getting any attention for a period. But now he’s got three fingers in him, stretching him from the inside and playing with his rim. Sloppy Joe has moved on to a different nutsack and  actually he isn’t really sure those are the same fingers from earlier. At some point Ian has gotten distracted by one of the twinks  playing with his own ass. He had side-eyed Mickey with wide eyes when the twink raised and put his ass on full display  for Ian , spreading his legs right in front of him.  Ian then started jerking off to the show, because why not? This really is a little bit like real-life porn. Different positions and activities going on from left to right. Maybe they should have filmed this, Mickey thinks. They could have watched it together with their wedding video on their anniversary.

He’s being pushed off the dick he is sucking  and the guy gives him the most adoring look before another dude takes his place, straddles him, and sits down on his dick. Okay, so this concludes this little endeavor. A lot of turn-over here. Orgy logistics.

He concentrates on the fingers stretching him and looks for Ian.  Ian is still jacking himself languidly, but he now started giving the twink a hand. Ha, orgy joke. He mentally note s that down and  is gonna pretend he came up with that on the spot later when he and Ian go home. Ian fondles  the guy’s balls  and strokes  hi s dick, but then looks for Mickey.

As nice as this all feels and as much  as he  appreciates this particular future spank bank material, it’s actually not as exciting as he thought  it would be.  It’s not really living up to his imagination. The touches while arousing don’t have the right grip and weight behind them. The fingers in his ass don’t really reach where he’d want them. They don’t edge him when they’re supposed to. There is nobody to feed o f f his energy. Nobody who can just look at him and know what he wants  and  _give_ him what he wants. And sure he c ould suck down anybody here if he wanted, but he doesn’t really give a fuck about making any of them feel good. There is really only one person he wants to listen moan like a  French prostitute while he goes down on him. Only one person he wants to fuck the brains out.

Random guy number whatever is  pulling out his fingers and is lining up behind him. Mickey adjusts himself so he can  accommodate the stretch when the guy pushes into him. It’s really weird to have a dick other than Ian’s in him after so long. He’s always loved Ian’s dick and even in the years they were apart did  nobody else he fucked feel as good as Ian. Now is no different. He thought the whole orgy novelty would add some excitement  to their sex life  they couldn’t otherwise replicate, but this isn’t really doing it for him.  T his doesn’t  even remotely live up to the sex he normally has. 

The guy fucks him slow and gentle and it’s absolutely boring. Mickey adjusts himself so that he can reach for his dick and stroke himself as his eyes glance back to where Ian is. He needs a little bit of a visual help here. If he just concentrates on Ian, he might be able to make this work. Lingering on the naked, firm body of his husband, he licks his lips. Yeah, that’s better. He lets his eyes wander over the pale, freckly skin and then focuses on Ian’s beautiful, big dick. Ian is still jacking himself off, but the hand on his dick becomes slower and slower until he’s simply holding himself, having abandoned his initial mission. Curiously, Mickey looks up to see Ian staring at the guy behind him as he thrusts inside him. The dick is average at best. Doesn’t reach deep, nor stretches him the way he prefers. He decides to concentrate on Ian to help him jerk off while the guy behind him languidly pushes into him. He wonders if the sight is turning Ian on. Ian seemed to like that little show they put on just a few minutes ago. Seemed to get off to the way people watched Mickey suck that dude’s dick. If Ian likes it, he guesses he can let the guy fuck him a bit longer before he passes him off to somebody else and makes his way over to Ian. But when he sees how Ian watches them, he furrows his brows. He can’t read the usual tell-tale signs of Ian’s arousal. Not only that, Ian just kneels there, still sitting back on his haunches, having come to a pause. He’s not moving at all. His body is just stock-still as he stares their way. His eyes seem fixed to where the guy behind him is thrusting into him, but instead of seeing Ian get turned on, he only sees this empty look on his face. Mickey stares behind him to figure out what’s going on, but doesn’t find anything that would explain that look. When he glances back to Ian he tries to catch his eyes, to silently get him to tell him what the fuck has him look like that, but Ian seems to just have this tunnel vision and is unable to notice anything else. Mickey sees him swallow and it’s definitely not a I’m-currently-really-turned-on kind of swallow. He looks upset.

Slipping off that dude’s dick, he pushes him off him. When the guy stares at him questioningly, Mickey looks around them and then points to a dirty blond, telling him to stick his dick in that free hole instead. Without sparing him another glance he moves over to Ian who seems to have finally snapped out of his trance. Mickey raises his eyebrow in silent question, but Ian just averts his eyes. Glancing over his shoulder, he looks at the spot Ian had been staring at, where he and that other guy had been fucking just a few seconds ago. Looking back to Ian, who is still not looking at him, he notices how his erection has flagged. Ah, okay, he thinks he understands what’s going on. They might have both overestimated their investment in this fantasy.

Mickey pushes Ian back until he’s sitting on his ass and looks up at him. He moves on top of him and straddles his legs. Brushing one hand over the side of his neck, gently kneading along, he ends up cupping his face. He keeps his face angled upwards, so Ian has to look at him and then smacks the back of his  other hand lightly against his chest in a silent question of what’s going on.  Ian looks at him for a moment and then lets out a small sigh. His arms sling around Mickey’s back and he pulls him into his chest. He lets his eyes fall and they linger on Mickey’s tattoo before he drops his head against it. Yeah, they might have really misjudged this one.

Looking down at the tuft of red, bushy locks in sympathy, he starts  to softly card his fingers through the hair and stroke the back of his head soothingly. Ian wraps his arms tighter around Mickey and burrows his face into his chest.

They sit there for a few minutes, Mickey wrapped tight  inside Ian’s arms and letting his fingers brush over the scalp of Ian’s head and the nape of his neck in a comforting caress. He glares everyone away who reaches for them or stumbles their way. Ian doesn’t show him his face; prefers  to hide it pressed against Mickey’s skin. Mickey is a little concerned seeing him react like this, given Ian is not usually the clingy type. In fact the only times he would seek comfort like this is when he would slowly come out of the end of his depressive cycle. And he never thought he would see him do this in public in front of a bunch of strangers.

He moves his hand over to palm Ian’s cheek and softly brushes his thumb over it. He feels Ian sigh against his chest and before he finally looks up at him, he playfully bites the inked skin in front of him.

“Bitch,” Mickey says, but keeps on brushing his thumb over Ian’s cheek.

They stare into each other’s eyes and Mickey can see how annoyed Ian is with himself for either feeling the way he does right now or having let this happen in the first place.

“Not really how I thought this would go,” he says quietly.

“Tell me about it. These guys fuck like they look,” he replies with a huff, but Ian shakes his head.

“It’s not just that,” he responds and lets his head rest on Mickey’s chest again. “I might have overestimated my tolerance for seeing you get fucked by other guys.”

“As in you have none?”

“Yeah,” Ian replies with a sigh.

“No shit,” Mickey says knowingly.

“Can we agree to only fuck each other?” Ian asks as he looks up at him.

Mickey pretends to think about it and glances over his shoulder where the others are absorbed in fucking each other.

“You still got the biggest dick in a room of over half a dozen guys. Sure, I pick you,” he says with a shrug and a smirk.

“Dumbass,” Ian retorts and gives him the subtlest of smiles.

“Can you believe that guy didn’t even make me choke once on his dick?” Mickey says in mock annoyance. “I’m used to somebody drill a hole in my throat. What am I supposed to do with that fairy dicking?”

Ian snorts laughing. He shakes his head as he fondly looks at him.

“So high maintenance.”

“You know it, bitch. Now show them what fucking me is really supposed to look like,” Mickey says and raises his eyebrow challengingly.

I an grins with his usual cheeky swagger, but before he meets that challenge he r eaches for him, pulls his head down,  and kisses him.

I t’s a familiar, intimate kiss. One they’ve shared a million times by now. And it’s still the most exciting thing that happened here tonight. Orgies are seriously overrated if you ask Mickey.

It’s not a very long kiss, but it’s grounding and Ian seems to revert back to his usual self afterward. Ian parts by biting on his lower lip once and when Mickey yanks on his hair to look at him annoyed, Ian grins mischievously. Unable to stop himself, he huffs out a laugh. Ian’s grin grows bigger and he nuzzles into the crook of Mickey’s neck, licking, sucking, and then biting there too. This time harder and Mickey knows without even having seen the abused skin that it will have clear teeth indentations.  Huffing, he lets Ian leave a myriad of little bites on  his  neck, shoulder, and chest until he can’t take it anymore and squirms out of his grasp.

“Come on,” Mickey complains, pushing Ian’s face away.

Ian stares at him hungry and playful and while Mickey is annoyed by all that biting, he’s just happy Ian is feeling better again. Until he gets that glint in his eyes and suddenly tackles him backward onto the floor.

“I’m marking my territory,” Ian says and dips down to bite his chest. Hard.

“ _Ow!_ You little bitch!” Mickey yelps as Ian keeps on biting him everywhere. “Cut that shit out, Ian- _ow!_ ”

L eaving bite after bite, Ian moves downward while pinning Mickey to the ground. He fights against Ian’s hold, but then Ian slides his hand up and around his throat and it makes him instantly freeze.  His dick twitches excitedly and Ian smirks, gently brushing his thumb over the sensitive skin of his throat. There are certain responses they know they can trigger within each other, because they know exactly how their bodies are wired and in some cases have been  lovingly  conditioned to react. Ian knows exactly what buttons  to push to  illicit the responses he wants.

H aving that cocky, satisfied glint in his eyes, he watches Mickey’s face as he tightens his grip somewhat before  he  continues to bite down Mickey’s stomach. Those are not little teasing bites. Ian is outright digging his teeth in, that little fucker. He really wants to mark him up for everyone to see.  While he doesn’t buck him off and keeps his body pliant for Ian, he digs his fingers into Ian’s hair and pulls every time he leaves another possessive mark. The reaction makes Ian grin devilishly into his skin.

He lies parallel to him further down and bites his way closer and closer to his dick and Mickey already warningly tightens his grip in Ian’s hair.  Ian shares a look with Mickey as he glances shortly toward his hard-on.

“Don’t you dare,” Mickey threatens.

“How else will they know this belongs to me?” Ian asks like the little shit he is and then wraps his lips around the head of his dick and bites.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Mickey cries out loud.

H is fingers pull so hard on Ian’s hair, he is sure he might have ripped a few single strands out. Breathing heavily, he shakes underneath Ian. Ian spreads his left leg and kneads soothingly into his thigh. His mouth has started to lick and suck gently where only a few seconds ago he had viciously bitten into him. He swallows him down expertly and Mickey falls apart under the harsh switch between pain and pleasure.  He knows he’s trembling uncontrolled beneath Ian and he can’t stop the sounds slipping out of him.

“ _Ian_ ,” he calls for him shakily.

H e catches his eye and he wants to tell him a million things in this moment. From how fucking hot Ian looks sucking his dick, to how he’s one practiced lick away from busting his nut, to how badly he wants to feel Ian inside of him, all the way to how fucking in love he is with him. Nobody  else can  and will ever be able to  make him feel this debauched and this loved at the same time.  And nobody else should ever find out what it feels like to be the center of Ian’s attention either. He’ll fucking murder everyone.

H e slides his fingers to the nape of Ian’s neck, pulling on him. Ian easily follows the call and moves up, settling his weight on his freshly marked up body.  Mickey hisses on principle. With that evil smile of his, Ian stares down at him very much satisfied with his work. He’s still got his left hand wrapped around his throat and he softly brushes his thumb over his Adam’s apple before he dips down and for one last time bites the skin there.

“All mine,” he whispers, smiling and Mickey can’t find it in him to be annoyed when Ian leans down still smiling and kisses him.

M ickey pulls him tightly into his body and wraps his arms around him. He chases Ian’s lips with deep, longing presses. He wraps his legs around Ian’s hips and then as he hangs on his lips he returns the sentiment, “all mine.”

S till  loosened and stretched from earlier, Ian easily slips into him. Ian’s lips are slightly parted as he exhales a shaky moan of pleasure when he bottoms out. Mickey doesn’t think he will ever get tired of seeing Ian look so fucking blissed out simply from entering him. And he  _knows_ he will never get tired of  _feeling_ Ian bury his dick deep inside of him.  Now that  is a dick. Long and big, reaching deep and stretching him wide.  The fucking best. And the way Ian snaps his hips, the way he thrusts into him, wipes his memory from any subpar dick that came before.

“I can’t get enough of your dick, Ian,” he exhales, riding that pleasant sex high.

Ian hums in agreement as he leans down to whisper in his ear.

“If I could keep my cock warm in your tight ass all day, I would. You take everything I fucking give you,” Ian says with a slight note of awe in his voice.

“I do,” Mickey replies, smirking and meets his eyes invitingly.

Ian mirrors his grin, licks his lips, and then snaps his hips hard and deep, thrusting his dick brutally into him.

Mickey is in fuck heaven.  Ian is just fucking him so hard, so  _perfect_ , he’s sure he’ll be feeling him for days after this.

W rapping his hand  around Mickey’s dick, Ian starts to jerk him off.

“I’m going to mark you from the inside too,” Ian whispers and his voice sounds strained and breathless. He’s close, Mickey can tell.

Normally he’d have something to say about Ian leaving his jizz inside of him when they still have to make their way home, but right now he really wants it just as bad as Ian.

He squeezes his ass around Ian’s length in response and listens to Ian moan shakily. He picks up his pace even if his thrusts aren’t as unforgiving anymore and on a particular delicious roll of Ian’s hips does Mickey find himself pushed over the edge, coming hard.

When he finally comes down from his high, he lets his gaze fall and meets Ian’s eyes who must have watched him with rapt attention. Mickey gives him a small smile and then kneads his fingers into the nape of his neck, wanders up to hold the back of Ian’s head, and  cards  his  hand through his hair all while Ian keeps rocking into him. Ian lets out a shaky moan and then dips down to kiss  him .

“ _Mick_ ,” he breathes on a barely there whisper as he hangs on Mickey’s lips and comes.

Ian collapses onto him breathlessly and Mickey lets his limbs fall to the side, trying to catch his own breath.

That was fucking intense. How the fuck did this turn so hot? Sure, sex with Ian is always great, but this will have branded itself forever into his brain’s sex highlight reel.  It’s on a loop on certain days. He glances over to Ian who looks utterly fucked out. He pulls on his arm weakly, wanting him to lean over and kiss him, but Ian is too exhausted to comply. They end up awkwardly shuffling their heads closer and meet each other midway. It’s a short kiss  to come down from their shared high and to  simply tether themselves back to reality together.

“Aww, you boys are just the cutest!”

Both of them startle violently from the sudden shrill voice. They crane their heads to look behind them and see all the gay s sitting together on the floor watching them intently.

“The fuck?!” Mickey jumps back and into Ian upon the sight. He completely forgot about them and judging by the look on Ian’s face he did too. They all look as if they finished a while ago and have been just sitting there together. Watching them.

“And hot,” one of the others says emphatically.

“Hella hot!”

“They both suck cock like they were made for it.”

“Right? Absolutely divine.”

“And all that possessive energy! Why don’t you ever fuck me like that?”

“Please, honey…”

“Not many guys who can work their hips like that, Travis. Don’t go giving John a complex.”

They all start laughing. Mickey turns to Ian horrified  and they share a wide-eyed  _what-the-fuck_ look with each other. Now that he’s sobered up he can’t for the life of him understand what the fuck they are actually doing here.  Duck. There was duck and booze. Right… Then Rain turned to orgy and now they’re sitting here naked while a bunch of queers comment on their sex techniques. Somewhere in between Mickey thinks they  realized something about their emotional dicks being bigger than their actual dicks and redrafted their marital vows.

W hat the fuck kinda night was this?

“Boys, clean up, share some margaritas with us, and then we can move on to round two!”

Mickey snaps his head toward Ian.

“Get me the fuck out of here.”

Stilted, Ian nods his head and already surveys the floor for their clothes. And if they run out of there with their naked asses still hanging out of their pants, then that’s nobody’s business.

_ Orgies. _

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing on different stuff for the last three days after work until late into the night and I have barely slept, so I am fully aware this is not my most coherent work. I am so mentally tired at this particular moment that I don't even know what letters are anymore. So if you could go easy on me, that would be so great. If you find it in you, please leave some love!


End file.
